


Never Loved at All

by waywardjoy (CNK80Q3demoneyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNK80Q3demoneyes/pseuds/waywardjoy
Summary: This is my entry for @atc74 ’s Angelina’s 115 Challenge.Song Duet: “Like We Never Loved at All” by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw; lyrics bold and italicized





	

_**You never looked so good** _

_**As you did last night** _

**_Underneath the city lights_ **

**_There, walking with your friend_ **

**_Laughing at the moon_ **

It had been such a giant waste of time. The lead, the hunt, the whole damn case was a bust. He’d spent the last three days driving straight through just to get home. Now, all he wanted was a shower and his memory foam.

He let the bunker door slam behind him as he thudded down the stairs.She was waiting for him, like always. He ignored her as best he could. With that damned hopeful expression on her face. 

“Dean. Welcome home, Love. How was the hunt? You look tired. Why don’t you skip the nightcap and come to bed?”

“I’m going to hit the showers. Alone. It’s been a long drive.” He didn’t spare her a glance and just kept walking passed. 

Sam stood across the room, watching with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

“Sam? He won’t even look at me anymore. How can I fix this if he won’t talk to me?” She begged.

“There’s only one way to fix this, Y/N.” Sam hitched his duffle higher on his shoulder and continued toward his room.

“No! I can’t do that!” She called to his retreating back.

**_I swear you looked right through me_ **

**_But I'm still living with your goodbye_ **

**_And you're just going on with your life_ **

**_How can you just walk on by_ **

**_Without one tear in your eye?_ **

**_Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?_ **

**_Maybe that's just your way_ **

**_Of dealing with the pain_ **

**_Forgetting everything between our rise and fall_ **

**_Like we never loved at all_ **

Sam awoke to the sound of glass breaking. He stopped by Dean’s room to find his brother passed out in bed with an empty bottle of whiskey. He knew who the cause of the commotion was and he wasn’t looking forward to the coming confrontation.

The kitchen looked like a war zone. Food and broken dishes were thrown all about the room. Y/N was in the middle of it staring down at her hands.

“You can’t keep going on like this, Y/N.” His voice gentle but firm. “Can’t you see what it is doing to you? What it’s doing to Dean? He’s becoming so wreckless on hunts and his drinking is getting out of control. It’s been over a year now. Don’t you think it’s time to let go? You both are getting so much worse. Please, before it’s too late.”

“Sam, I- I can’t. I can’t leave him. It hurts too much. I love him too much.”

“He loves you too. We both do. But this is destroying him. He can’t move on with you still here.”

“No! I won’t let you kick me out! I am not leaving!” She shouted as another glass shattered against the wall behind Sam.

**_You, I hear you're doing fine_ **

**_Seems like you're doing well_ **

**_As far as I can tell_ **

**_Time is leaving us behind_ **

**_Another week has passed_ **

**_And still I haven't laughed yet_ **

**_So tell me_ **

**_What your secret is_ **

**_I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know_ **

**_To letting go, letting go like you did_ **

**_Like you did_ **

“Hey, Y/N!” Dean called out as he entered the library. “Sweetheart, are you in here?” He felt the usual prickle on his neck of the little hairs rising. He turned around to find her mere inches away. “Sam said you were upset. I- I am very sorry if I upset you.”

“Upset! Upset? Why on earth would I be upset, Dean?” Her features contorted into a mask of fury. Dean raised his hands in surrender and took a couple steps back. She tracked the movement and it seemed to fuel her rage. “Should I not be upset because you seem to have forgotten all about me? That you ignore me? That you won’t even look at me? Oh, why should I be upset, Dean?”

“Calm down, Y/N. Sammy’s worried- I mean we are just worried-”

“Worried? What that I’ll go darkside? That I’ll turn vengeful?” The lights flickered and Dean took another step back. “Are you afraid of me Dean?” The anger left her in a rush as she took in the possibility.

“No. I-” 

She vanished from the room before he could finish.

**_How can you just walk on by_ **

**_Without one tear in your eye_ **

**_Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?_ **

**_Maybe that's just your way_ **

**_Of dealing with the pain_ **

**_Forgetting everything between our rise and fall_ **

**_Like we never loved at all_ **

Dean sat on the floor of his room, whiskey in one hand, sorting through pictures and memories of love lost. He felt her presence enter the room. “Y/N please. I don’t think I can keep this up much longer. It hurts too damn much.”

“I don’t want to hurt you. But I can’t just leave you. You need me here. Don’t you want me anymore?”

“Sweetheart, I will always need you. I will always love you. But Sam’s right. We gave you a hunter’s funeral over a year ago. You’ve haunted the bunker long enough. You deserve to find peace.” There were tears swimming in his eyes when he finally looked up at her.

“Please Dean. Don’t do this.”

**_Did you forget the magic?_ **

**_Oooh_ **

**_Did you forget the passion?_ **

**_Ohh-ho_ **

**_And did you ever miss me?_ **

**_Ever long to kiss me?_ **

**_Ooh, whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa baby, baby_ **

Sam and Dean stood beside an impressive barrel fire outside the bunker. Sam warmed his hands over the flames and nodded to his brother that it was time.

“Y/N!” Dean called out softly. “Sweetheart, please? It’s time.”

She flickered into sight a few feet away, looking angry and defeated. She watched as Dean pulled something from his pocket.

“That’s my engagement ring. You’ve kept it all this time. That mean’s you want me here! You wanted me to stay! How can you make me leave now?”

“This,” Dean held up the ring, “is all my fault. This is the reason you are still here. Because I couldn’t- I was selfish. And I am so damned sorry.”

“Dean-”

“No, Y/N. I am sorry. For all of it. I’m sorry for getting you into this whole mess. I am sorry I couldn’t save you. And I am so sorry I have to do this.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I am here because I love you. Both of you.”

“We love you too, Y/N.” Sam spoke for the first time seeing that his brother was unable to form words. “But it’s time for you to go now.”

“Be safe. And know that I am always with you.” She nodded and blew a kiss to Dean as he tossed the ring into the fire. And with a flash of light, she was gone.

**_Maybe that's just your way of dealing with the pain_ **

**_Forgetting everything between our rise and fall_ **

**_Like we never loved_ **

**_At all  
**_At all_**_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all!


End file.
